


Qea Sera Sera

by atsuko100



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuko100/pseuds/atsuko100





	Qea Sera Sera

八岁，电视上播了个动画电影，叫《玛丽与马克思》。傍晚时分播出，家长都忙着准备晚饭，没人会注意孩子们此时此刻在干什么。

 

电视放在客厅里，柔和的音乐淌了一地，绿谷也躺在地上，他觉得自己几乎要被淹没一般。爆豪坐在他旁边。那时爆豪也不大，高中二年级，是绿谷家里的常客。绿谷妈妈很喜欢隔壁的这个优等生。没错，谁不会喜欢优等生，长得好看、待人接物有礼貌、学习体育样样好——只有绿谷知道，爆豪根本不是这种人，在面对除他以外的人时，爆豪才会这样。

 

爆豪的手移到他的胯骨时，电视中的玛丽正吞下安眠药，一首好听的、温柔的歌曲悠然响起。音乐声中，玛丽站在椅子上，回忆着她的过去，她舞动着，像是要触摸什么一般。

绿谷也伸出手去，虽然他不知道他想摸什么。随即，他的手被爆豪按在地上，爆豪气喘吁吁，像刚跑完八百米，他做什么都好，跑八百一直是第一，这令绿谷十分羡慕。

 

后来的故事是怎么样的，绿谷不知道。爆豪把他翻了个个，脸朝地。那首歌播了半分钟也被掐断了，被新闻主播的声音取代。爆豪真是好学生，不忘及时了解时政，哪怕是在做这种事情时。

 

那天爆豪走后，绿谷去帮妈妈刷碗。妈妈一如既往的夸赞着爆豪，说他又考了哪一科的第一，又拿了什么奖项。洗碗液倒的有点多，盘子滑溜溜的，绿谷几乎抓不住。

“出久可好好和你小胜哥哥学着点，做一个优秀的人。你要知道，优秀是一种习惯，那些真正优秀的人，学习生活作息还有人品，全都好。”

妈妈的话绿谷没大往心里去。他只惦记着那首歌曲。那是首英文歌，以他现在的水平，这能听懂几个单词，什么母亲、当、变成什么样。刷完碗，打开电脑，把这几个关键词输进去，倒真找着了。点开播放键，看歌词，反复听。

 

que sera sera，que sera sera。

 

世事不可强求。

 

长大后，当绿谷像玛丽一样站在椅子上吞药片时，他也选择听这首歌。手机单曲循环，一遍又一遍。音乐声中，他伸开手，舞动。他终于明白玛丽在摸什么了。在摸了无边界的绝望，在摸无法触及的未来，在摸自己空荡荡的人生。

 

 

绿谷不是没和家长提过，只不过提的很委婉，毕竟这是一件难以启齿的事。直白的说出来，只怕他们不相信。

 

“我们班的XX，在和年长的人谈恋爱呢。”

“啊？天啊，这也太不检点了吧？”

“会不会是被威胁了……”

“怎么可能？肯定是年长那方被威胁了！被要挟着买什么东西这类的。你们这些小孩子，太可怕。”

 

“今天保健室的老师给我们做了讲座，关于性方面的。”

“哦哦。会不会有些早啊？”

“不早。我都初二了。”

“哎呀……出久和这种东西不沾边，这么早的普及这些干什么。”

 

怎么就不沾边了？

 

有时候洗澡，他脱光了站在镜子前看自己。脖子，肩膀，锁骨，腰，臀，大腿小腿……都是少年特有的纤细修长。他皮肤又白，整具身体看上去很好看。爆豪很精，从不把痕迹留在明显的地方，只留在大腿内侧、脚踝、后背。这里不容易被人发现。

 

“这是我的独占欲。你懂个屁。”

爆豪边说边加快抽插的频率。他似乎腻了绿谷的口腔，转战两腿之间。双手撑地，趴好，腰挺起来，别他妈乱动。加紧，加紧，再夹紧。你是听不懂人话？艹，别看着地，转头看着我。

 

嗯。这就是个优等生。干着脏活，说着脏话。是怎么做到人前一面人后一面无缝衔接的？装的那么人模人样，把大家都骗过去了。

 

最近穿裤子很难受，因为大腿内侧的那块皮肤被摩擦的发红发肿，一碰就疼。他每晚都抹芦荟胶，希望能修复一下，可爆豪每晚都来。成人的性欲都那么旺盛？

绿谷不明白为什么爆豪这么热衷于性行为。同龄的男生一直在说多么多么爽，多么多么舒服，可绿谷感到的只有痛苦。口交很恶心，爆豪的阴茎尝起来又苦又咸，还有一股腥味。一直张着嘴也难受，嘴角都要撕裂，有时候他的牙还会磕到阴茎，免不了会被青筋暴起的爆豪揍一顿。因为绿谷不怎么动舌头，爆豪为了爽只能尽可能的往里伸，喉咙被戳到，令绿谷忍不住干呕。有一次进入的太深，连鼻子都埋到了阴毛里，他干呕个没完没了，嘴里全是酸水。等爆豪完事后，他立刻冲到厕所大吐，几乎把整个胃都倒了出来。

 

这算性侵了吧。

不算。因为我喜欢你。

 

真的？

真的。

 

但绿谷觉得自己不喜欢爆豪。他也尝试着让自己喜欢上爆豪，可是失败了。爆豪有正儿八经的交女朋友，从没断过。初中、高中、大学，一个又一个。他牵着女孩子的手，大大方方的出现在绿谷面前，然后拍着绿谷的头，向女孩子介绍：“这是绿谷出久，我邻居的孩子，像我的亲弟弟一样。”然后在女孩子感叹他们关系好时，偷偷把手放到绿谷身后，揉捏他的臀部。

这就是爆豪喜欢的方式。或许人与人不同，绿谷的喜欢只有一份，但爆豪的喜欢有很多份。绿谷所理解的喜欢，是甜蜜的情话，是温柔的牵手，是深情的凝视。但爆豪所理解的喜欢，是粗暴到出血的接吻，是一个个紫青的吻痕咬痕，是口交完帮对方把夹到牙缝里的阴毛拔出来。

 

女孩子用迷恋崇敬的目光凝视着爆豪，小时候绿谷也这么看爆豪，这几乎令现在的绿谷笑出声。如果她们知道真正的爆豪，估计逃跑还来不及。暴躁易怒又敏感，废久废久叫个没完。

 

 

 

四岁。四岁前，爆豪还是他最喜欢的小胜哥哥，别人家的好孩子。爆豪比他大九岁，很会玩，带着他爬树、拔草、踢球，还教会他怎么骑自行车。绿谷喜欢爆豪常来自己家，和爆豪一起玩捉迷藏。有一次一不小心打翻了妈妈的杯子，他们躲进绿谷房间的衣橱里，关上门，一片黑暗中，绿谷笑着伏在爆豪身上，找不到，找不到，妈妈找不到我们的。

 

找不到我们的。

 

没隔多长时间，衣橱的门就被拉开了。是爆豪妈妈。她来叫爆豪回去上课，奥数班。爆豪哀求能不能再等会儿，他还想再和绿谷玩一会儿。妈妈说不能，扯起他就往外走，他鼓起勇气挣脱，气愤的怒吼起来。

他本不是什么脾气好的人。在别人看不到的地方，他无数次和父母争吵、被揍。再吵，再被揍。不过一出家门，他还是礼貌的向爷爷奶奶叔叔阿姨问好，还是微笑着看母亲故作谦虚的接受着别人的赞美。唉你家小孩真乖，都是你教子有方。

吼着吼着，眼泪掉了下来。他不想上辅导班，也不想学乐器，他想踢球，想疯跑，想对着老师竖中指，想翘课去打电玩。

爆豪妈妈关上绿谷房间的房门，开始和爆豪吵。绿谷很害怕，但看到爆豪哭，他很心痛，于是鼓起勇气跑出衣橱，冲上去抱住爆豪的腿。

“小胜……别哭……”

 

别哭。

 

爆豪像是被雷劈了一般。他缓缓的转头，看到了绿谷清澈眼眸中的自己。

 

 

温热的吐息，柔软的身体，光滑的皮肤，还有淡淡的奶香。

 

这个奖那个奖，上不完的辅导班、别人的称赞、同龄人的仰慕。

 

 

被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了被看见了。

 

 

 

大概就是这些，让一切都变质了。

几天后，同一个地方。爆豪扯下了绿谷的衣服，抚摸他的每一寸肌肤。小孩子幼猫般的声音是那么可爱，挠在爆豪心上。

 

不准告诉你妈妈。 不准发脾气。

你是好孩子。 你是好孩子。

说出去，就揍你。 做不好，就揍你。

 

 

抚摸、接吻、手淫、口交……一步步升级。

有时候，看着身下的绿谷，爆豪总会觉得那是自己。自己操自己？别闹了。他一面大动，一面揉揉眼睛。绿谷转过身来，安静的看着他，与其说是看他，还不如说是在透过他看什么遥远的地方。那张脸，圆圆软软，脸颊上还有小雀斑，一看就是个好孩子。没错，他爆豪胜己才不是什么好孩子，和绿谷这种表里如一的好孩子比起来，他就是禽兽、怪物、社会的残渣。

 

绿谷不叫。第一次被侵犯后，他就再没出过声音。除了有温度会喘气，和个充气娃娃没什么区别。衣橱里，房间内，角落里，从来就只有爆豪一个人的声音。这更给了他错觉。被压住的是他而不是绿谷，看向远方的是他而不是绿谷，或者说，缄默不言的也是他而不是绿谷。其实没差，爆豪在面对绿谷以外的人也的确是这样。

 

十七岁那年，他把绿谷压在客厅的地上。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，现在是饭点，没人会注意到他们，也没人会注意到他们。大家都会以为他们正在做作业。

 

电视机开着，里面在放动画片。一个女性正在往嘴里塞安眠药，音乐声响起。很好听的女声。这首歌爆豪听过，叫《que sera sera》，世事不可强求。 他突然想起了自己的妈妈。每次在别人请教她有没有什么教育孩子的方式时，她都虚伪的捂着嘴笑：“让孩子顺其自然的成长吧，毕竟世事不可强求嘛。”

 

大道理谁不会说，要做起来就困难了。就和做爱一样，先脱衣服再拥抱接吻，顺其自然总是能插进去的。可他总是忍不住，每次都是边动边掰过绿谷的脸，啃咬那饱胀的水果般的嘴唇。不过他还没插进去过，那要等绿谷再大一点，毕竟要顺其自然，que sera sera。

 

 

 

 

关于爆豪长期以来的性侵，绿谷想过许多解决对策。比如告诉家长。可经过上次的试探，他彻底放弃了这个念头。这么做的结局很精彩：妈妈会疯掉，指责他不检点，以后怎么到社会上去。一旦传开，以爆豪的德行会立马道歉，毕竟他从小就是好孩子，大家都会原谅他。哪怕他什么都不说，人们也不会过度猜忌他，而是会来指责自己。这才真真正正没法做人。

 

逃开？他能逃到哪里去。爆豪了解他，以往玩捉迷藏时就是这样，无论藏在什么地方，爆豪总能发现他。这样还很容易把爆豪惹怒，又会被打，他怕痛。

由于从小就被告诉要做个像爆豪那样的好孩子，绝不能让周围的人讨厌，真诚友善的笑容和亲切的态度已经成了绿谷的习惯。他开怀大笑，他潸然泪下，他上课回答问题，他下课与同学聊天，与常人无异。那些看到他就开心的揽住他脖子的男生，那些羞红了脸递过情书的女生，谁会知道他每天晚上都被扳动双腿。

 

同样都是从小经历的事，为什么性行为无法变成习惯？那样还能轻松一点，不用每次赶完事都跑到浴室发疯的洗澡，像是要把自己搓下来一层皮。

 

这是绿谷式的自尊。无论多么难受，都要当一个好孩子。

 

 

 

不过最近有点难受过头了。爆豪迷上了夹紧绿谷的双腿，把阴茎放进去摩擦，这动作太像正儿八经的性交，阴毛碰到臀峰，像平时刷锅用的钢丝球划在身上。不过这种感觉很快就消失了，甚至连腿间的痛感都消失不见，身子变得轻飘飘。

电脑待机时，不是会有一堆泡泡在屏幕上飘吗？碰到边缘就弹开。绿谷觉得自己就变成了那个东西，在房间里飘来飘去。直到爆豪低吼，把白色的精液射在他腿间。几乎是一秒内，他从地上或是床上弹起，伸手去够一旁的纸巾，像擦打翻的牛奶一样擦掉精液。虽说颜色一样，但味道真是差的很大。

 

对了，说到电脑，绿谷突然想起昨天和爆豪一起看到的一个综艺片段。和他差不多大的孩子站上学校天台，各抒胸怀。有说要当总理大臣的，有说要当官僚的，总之都声音洪亮，对着面前的天空大声呼喊。喊完后，他们脸颊通红，和爆豪高潮完毕后的表情一模一样，一看就很舒畅。

 

到底是面对着多么美好的未来，才能说出如此豪言呢？

 

“废久长大想做什么？”

爆豪难得在性行为时说话。他把浑身赤裸的绿谷抱在怀里，用未刮的胡茬摩挲着绿谷背部的肌肤。

哦。小胜已经是大人了。

绿谷没有回答爆豪的问题，连思考都没有。未来对他来说可有可无，总之都千篇一律，按家人的希望选志愿，就业，结婚。以及每天都有的性爱。

 

多么顺其自然！多么que sera sera！何必像动画片里的玛丽，吞下了安眠药还要伸手触摸那些碰不到的东西。换做自己，绝对会安安静静的听着歌，安安静静的躺下，任死亡摆布，任爆豪摆布。

 

爆豪的情绪突然激动起来。他一把掐住绿谷的腰，狠狠的咬起绿谷的肩膀来。绿谷早已习惯，他闭上眼，爆豪野兽般痛苦的嚎叫和电脑里正在播放的视频里的欢笑声一起在他耳中打转。

 

啊。也不知道小胜喜不喜欢奸尸。

 

绿谷被自己的想法逗笑了。这大概就是黑色幽默吧。

 

 

像玛丽一样吞下安眠药的前一天，是绿谷的十七岁生日。在学校，大家都祝他生日快乐。老师握着他的手，说了很对表扬他的话，你是个好学生，前途无量，前途无量。绿谷还是那样笑，嘴角扬起，要露牙龈。

放学后他没接着回家，而是先去家附近的便利店借《玛丽与马克思》的光碟。最近这阵他总是在听《que sera sera》这首歌，站在椅子上挥舞双臂的玛丽在他闹钟打转。记得当时这片子是在少儿台播的，结局肯定很美好，所以身为主角的玛丽大概不会死。他想把这部电影看完，美好的东西总是存在于影片中而非现实，正因如此才能使人落泪给人慰藉。也不知道自己还会不会感动，最近活的行尸走肉，流眼泪也是因为被阴茎顶到喉咙，恶心出来的生理性泪水。

找那个碟花了很长时间，从便利店走出来，天已经黑了。刚想回家，绿谷突然想起，爆豪已经先和自己的妈妈打好招呼，今天放学后让绿谷直接去他家，他想帮绿谷补习一下。晚了这么久，估计又要挨打了。上周爆豪在高潮时掐住了绿谷的脖子，险些没把他掐死。

 

来到爆豪家门前，绿谷发现门没有锁。推门进去，客厅一片漆黑，电脑屏幕的蓝色光，从卧室的门缝里流出，黏腻的令人恶心。他走进，屋里似乎没人，只有电脑开着。电脑处于待机状态，一堆泡泡在屏幕上碰来碰去。

 

“你他妈去哪儿了。”

 

爆豪的声音冷不丁从他背后响起。绿谷很意外，他没有被吓到。好像已经没有什么事情能令他吃惊了，哪怕是偶像团体爆出欺凌事件，哪怕是世界明天就爆炸。

 

“你是不是想躲开我。”

 

爆豪一步步逼近，伸出比绿谷宽大的手，掐住绿谷的下巴。他眼睛里布满血丝，呲起的虎牙像危险的大型肉食动物。

 

下一秒，爆豪放开了绿谷的下巴，掐住他的后颈，将他掀翻在地。他摔倒，膝盖疼了起来。当爆豪扯下他的衣服时，他还注意到卧室门没有关严。要随手关门，这是好孩子的行为。

 

那双熟悉的手在胸前游走，捏住尖端，狠狠拉扯，用指甲抓挠，接着像小腹滑去，狠狠挤压肚脐。同时唇齿并用，在背部留下带着血的爱的痕迹。没错，爱的痕迹。

 

绿谷觉得自己就像个面团，被爆豪揉捏拉扯。

 

 

 

 

背后响起腰带上的金属碰撞声时，绿谷还乐观的自己今天是用嘴还是用腿。猜对了就请自己吃一根棒棒糖，那是甜的。虽然已经有很长一段时间，他尝什么都有精液的味道。可还没等他下注，臀部就被掰开。从未被碰过、从未暴露在光天化日下的私密之处，被爆豪炽热的鼻息冲刷着，条件反射般的收紧。

 

 

他突然觉得自己活过来了。猛的转过头去，黑暗中，爆豪正在开一瓶顺滑液。

 

 

 

“放开我！”

 

 

 

这是绿谷一生中的第一次挣扎。他一向都奉行顺其自然原则，que sera sera。

他拼命扭动着身子，像要挣脱蚕茧的蝴蝶，因为手腕被爆豪从背后捏住，绿谷的蝴蝶骨高高突起，倒真与生着漂亮翅膀的蝴蝶有几分相似。只不过他不能飞罢了。

 

 

 

冰凉的糊状物被强行捅入，很快融化成黏滑的液体，一根骨节突出的手指伸入，撑开温暖紧致的肠道，就像展开卷成一束的天鹅绒。进进出出，进进出出，越来越深。每次绿谷觉得都要到底了，可手指还是能往前伸，那里原先本没有空间，那就扣开空间。

 

 

两根手指能顺利进入后，爆豪将阴茎抵在了穴口。那里一开一合，让他想起了称赞他的众人的嘴，那样好看，那样丑恶。不过今天就忘了那些破事儿吧，只把它当作一个普通的后穴。

 

 

 

进入。

 

 

 

明明被堵住的是下面的那张嘴，绿谷却张大了上面的那张嘴，溺水一般。他双目圆瞪，眼里迸发出明亮的光芒，天空中的烟花。太难受了，太难受了，肛门本来就不是用来性交的。强烈的异物感几乎要将他从中间撕裂，每一根头发都紧绷起来。空气全都聚集到了后穴的位置，聚集聚集，爆发爆炸。

 

 

 

他叫了出来。绝不是欢愉的呼喊，而是濒死之人的呐喊。

 

 

 

爆豪打桩机般的动了起来。

 

 

 

绿谷也打桩机般的动了起来。

 

 

 

整个世界都打桩机般的动了起来。

 

 

 

绿谷没有看完《玛丽与马克思》，他想让自己的记忆永远停留在玛丽吞下安眠药的那一刻。因为那时，玛丽一定看到了未来，虽然够不到，但能看到也是好的。

手边就是安眠药。从爆豪那里顺来的。昨天离开时，爆豪已经入睡。绿谷穿好内裤、袜子、裤子、衬衫，看见了电脑前的那瓶安眠药。药瓶后面是待机状态的屏幕，圆形泡泡乱飞。 也不知道吃多少能起效，总之先吃一把吧。

吃完药，绿谷去搬了把椅子，站上去。手机正在单曲循环《que sera sera》，女声十分轻盈好听。

 

 

“Que sera, sera, Whatever will be, will be; The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera, What will be, will be. ”

 

 

 

 

 

他闭上眼，想象着未来，美好的未来。舞动双臂，仿佛要抓住什么一般。

 

end

 

 

推荐bgm：《Que Sera Sera》 手嶌葵

 

有感于NGT48山口真帆事件。 想象着马红的绝望，写出来了这样一片令人难受的文章。 judy太野那堆女人今天也请不要感觉活着。


End file.
